Whipped
by ChillPillBerry
Summary: Even a Vamped Buffy hates Spike.
1. Chapter 1

_~ Whip me for 'all' my sin~ _

"Roses of December Madness"

"Let me worship you for every penny. Every glory. Every blood..."

She had him whipped for every penny. "Buffy," he moaned as her mouth slipped in and out of his shaft. She was going down on him and it hurt because he wanted the scrutiny and foreplay to stop. He needed to her to finish before he could.

Gods, did she miss this. She didn't miss him saying, _"I love you" _or anything. Or just him talking. But, she missed his penis inside of her to fill her needs of ex boyfriends that all left because she was a freak that scared them off. Before they could even begin to discover her. She hated fucking someone that she didn't love. But she loved this. Their times together where they don't talk. Just violent fucking and quiet screams into the night air in his loft.

She was a freak of nature to be fucking a Vampire for pleasure without giving 'it' anything in return. That's why she beat him for it. With her small fists smacking him in the face, delivering nasty air lifting kicks. Didn't care about his needs. Just went to him.

Sad that he agreed to this joining. That he loved her for her violence. That he craved in spite of what she gave him.

Yep. She hated him.

She couldn't find him so she came back. He loved her for all of her mistakes. For all of her abuse. For everything he took and she took from him. Too bad a crumb was just a crumb.

_She didn't blame men for leaving when she wasn't available. She had a duty. Nightly basis as the oldest living Slayer. _

_That slept with Spike. _

_*Prior* _

_He gave her more coddling betwixt kisses. She sprayed apart her legs and nodded. With one shake of his hips, he plunged inside and she held herself up with her fingers digging into his shoulders. She chalk like dragged them and trailed a red line filled with his Crimson sugary blood filling her nose. She inhaled deeply to savor the aroma that his perfume permitted her to.  
_

_He allowed her fangs to descend. They trailed each other over the human body between them, keeping it trapped with their arms and limbs. She climbed over the mattress on all fours. It grossed her to no end. _

_The dream kept her awake as she watched him sleep. Something was telling her to see about this demon. To track it down and kill it before it could kill her. She got off the Sarcophagus and bundled up her clothes in her arms. _

_"Spike, you're nauseating." She left the door ajar as it swung. _

Now, she shed her clothes again, climbing back in bed. "Didn't find what you were looking for...?" "No, but make me forget..."

"Can you allow a little tenderness? I mean we foreplay and God knows you are good at fucking me, but damn Buffy, I have feelings!" He was getting tired of this little 'Dodge the Spike, but you can fuck him' game.

She rolled her eyes. "You whine when I don't give you 'sex' and you whine when I 'do'. Seriously, what do you want out of me in this conquest...?"

"Cause my eyes can't deceive it as love."

He flipped them over and straddled her. "Tell me, what do you see in me...?"

"I see. I see...! Spike, I don't see anything."

'I'm really sorry that this causes you pain.'


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy was fighting one of the Vamps in the Graveyard when suddenly the Vamp had her pinned to a Mausoleum. She was fearful for once and this made him hunger. Saliva was dripping out of his mouth and he wasted no time by striking her throat. It hurt and there was a slight burn. Then, she faded away. The Vamp had proved his Master right. He can take her out single handedly, without the superior aid of his other child comrades. He chose a spot on his wrist and cut it with his fang before forcing her head up and holding her to drink. She refused but he pressed it harder until every drop was sipped. He brought her into the Vamp's lair, a lone crypt in Eastern Cemetery.

This is a different area he dragged her to. She was only herself in 'her' cemetery. "She's dead Master," he said to Duke. The Vamp put her on a velvet couch. The whole room was fancy like a Victorian ball room. She was given linen for a Queen and silk robes.

"Dress her like a female Vamp slave." The servants all put the head pieces on her hair, tying her hair with pearl beads. She now had tentrils parting to the sides to give her an'old age' look.

The hair was also chopped off by a scissor until it reached to her breasts.

Meanwhile, Buffy was swimming. She floated for a millisecond before a white light exploded. She sat up with a growl.

Duke sat by her side with a cup held to her lips. She parted it and chugged it down. Ambrosia. Red. Dark. And Black. She saw and heard sharply and whatever it was healed her injuries.

Blood of the Sire and her own blood.

Both supplied an antidote in it that heals the body.

It was her reward for waking up.

"Drink and you will go hunting." "Who are you," her voice was fierce. "Duke, Vampire from London."

They went for something young and slow, a small child. The little girl ran to her mommy. Buffy snarled. "Got away!"

"Let's try a club. You need teenagers. They are obnoxious and make for a quick target." She let him wrap an arm around her and they made entrance into the Bronze where it was 'Chug Fest Night.'

She saw many that she wanted. Particular Parker's girlfriend, Adeleid. "Her," she said. They went over and tapped her on the shoulder. "Come outside. There's this great hunk of a guy that wants to meet you." "Me," she asked in wonder. Pleased that she was easy to bait, she was lead outside. Her boyfriend got tired of waiting and left. Now, she's alone where she could be bit.

Buffy touched her cheek and rubbed it. "You know, you don't have a very good host... He should have been more careful when leading young girls into his trap." The girl was antsy now, searching everywhere for Parker. "But...? You could ask him how you died."

She squeezed the girl's cheek really hard and Adel couldn't even scream.

"I bet he's with another girl right now, forgetting all about little Miss Muffin. Isn't that right...?"

"Parker's nice! He wouldn't do that!"

"Nice," she laughed. "Hah! He's a bastard and he lives off of people like us! Vulnerable. Boring."

"Hon, do you like this one or should I kill her...?"

"Nah," he played. "Keep her alive. She could be useful."

She turned to Adel. "Alright, you're lucky. You get to be amongst the undead. But, don't let Parker find out." Before biting and draining her. Detox, the other Vamp was hiding behind a box. He was there for his Master. To see the Slayer changed could be useful to him.

He could take over the nest and be able to control her.

She would be his...


	3. Chapter 3

Adeleid's jewelry. He picked up the piece of bracelet. The blond hid behind a crate and watched him. She quickly rushed to tell her masters of what happened. Buffy formed a smile cause her plan was coming together. He'd be heading straight for them and the trap would be set to ambush him with no one to witness his death and destruction. It was coming together. And then, onto taking over a lot of Vampire Clans and Demons that would be able to abolish Slayers.

Quentin Travers. That's who she wanted. But she didn't want him as a meal. She intended to keep him 'alive' for a long time. In pain. And agony.

She'll watch the Council burn to the ground.

Snyder. That little twit. She'll kill him slowly.

Giles. The loser. She is going to kill him last. Make him watch as his plan to do good 'fails.'

Then, there's Tara and Anya. They'll have to be Vampires. Powerful witch and Demon combo. The duet.

Willow, someone she'd like to take slowly for taking her peace. Taking her from eternal life only to be brought back into this 'Hell.'

Her list goes on and on until they reached Angel and Cordelia. Two of the most hated. They were the most pathetic. She'll have to torture them some, drain Cordelia and then, bring her back. Give her a soul to keep.

Spike, she definitely plans to keep around. The werewolf too. For his shags and Dog Boy was nice to her. Didn't piss her off like the rest of the Scoobies.

Faith. Haha! She'd love to take her on. Again. It was fun the last time. But Faith was evil. Now, it's 'her' that's evil and she plans to 'deliver.'

Look out Sunnydale cause your ride's about to be over.


	4. Chapter 4

Spike about fell off his chair. Buffy sashayed in with the sexiest thing he ever saw, a short little G- String with a short leather jacket over her stomach, and the tightest leather concoction he'd ever seen her wear. She had combat boots in the same material: Black leather with too much makeup like the Marilyn Monroe he ate back in 45' and vamped into 'Vamp Monroe.' But Drusilla went crazy and destroyed her picture along with her. She blamed the pixies for 'mucking it up.' She hated other women. Now, Buffy's here and he couldn't smell a soul. No heartbeat. Vampire. She was a Vampire.

Spike choked.

Suddenly, the bird blood didn't matter. His woman was no longer his woman. But something Goddess like. A devil. She smirked and flashed her fangs and then quickly, flashed back. "Hello love...," she mock sneered.

"Like my get up," she spun around. "I overdid myself."

"Ye- yeah," he gulped. "You did."

"I had hoped you would like it and finally come around. Realize this: 'She didn't love you.' Not like I could..." "Buff..." "Don't, I'm not 'her'. Not anymore..."

"She said you could have her dead. And now, you can. You can have free reign over this body. Don't you want that...? Or would you prefer the 'real Buffy'? The one painful existence you can't get rid of or love...? Well Spike. I'm here to fix your 'problem' so, what say, you let me and we go about killing everything that made you like this in the first place?"

He wasn't prepared to wake up in the Initiative. "Wakey. Wakey." She said, pulling him up and then, facing Riley. "Take it out!"

"You did it! You can undo it!"

"He isn't a lapdog for you anymore."

Something was 'very' wrong. Something deeper and darker hiding under the layers of makeup and clothes. Something sinister.

"Buffy, you can't remove the Chip..." She groaned. "I should have known you wouldn't go willingly. That's why I had Riley here sent to us to get it out of you. Or, I can just kill Sam over there..." She pointed to the trembling blond. "And all will be forgotten. Which do you prefer, Spike, the nice way or the hard where I get my dinner after all...?"

He let her take out the Chip.

It was well worth it for saving a life.

Sam thanked God she was alive. She had to run with Riley and Buffy did promise them a copter waiting for them by the airport. It wouldn't be long.

He let her explore around before stopping in front of a nasty lingerie line. She kneaded the clothes with her fingers before freezing at a velvety one that she was sure would impress him.

"Hey, do you think I'm sexy in this...," she held the tiny thing up to pretend to 'model.' He chuckled and paid the man 20 dollars before biting into his throat and taking back the cash.

"Baby, you look H.O.T.T."

"Cool, well, you're paying." She looked at the body. "In blood..." She shrugged. Oh well. They'll just clean out the garbage.

"Let's go to Victoria's... I heard they have this fascinating new... Cock pumper."


	5. Chapter 5

_She 'really' hated other women picking up on her 'prize.' _

_Marilyn dressed like a cheap whore in 45' and men like Spike ogled her up for it. _

_She spun for a show and Spike sat back on his armoire. He flicked the ashes of his Cigar and watched the doll dance. Drusilla growled and Marilyn was forgotten about as he tended to his sire. _

_"What is it, my Black Princess... Are you displeased?" _

_"You should be paying more attention to me. Your Black Orchid!" She pouted and wrapped her arms around him possessively. _

_"Dru," he groaned. "No, the sheep is here for the little bad wolf and Red Riding Hood will be displeased!" _

_She weaved her fingers in and out like a Snake Charmer. "Naughty. Naughty. Naughty. I can see you, getting your hands dirty. Where they don't belong. Bad little wolf with her mean seed!" _

_She grabbed a vase and threw it, shattering it. _

_"So sad that she has to pay up the penny only to get a coin." _

_"Dru, I told you not to drink anything..." _

_"But, it was only one pint," she laughed. "Yeah of alcohol." _


	6. Chapter 6

"You know Buffy you look good in this," he dangled a little bunny thong in front of her face. She picked it and put it in the cart.

They went through more isles looking at women's 'naughty' clothes and picked out a dress, some lacey brawls and leather galore. For him: A glob of black- ts, tight leather for men, blue ts, and red long sleeves. Also slacks as Buffy found him extremely attractive in those.

Then, they ate a salesman.

Also, a salesgirl before heading home.

She made quick work of the mail's boy, some irrant's fool.

"You should model this for me," he sat back and watched as she changed out of her clothes and let her hair loose, cascading like a waterfall.

She giggled and sat on his lap, crossing one leg on each, trailing his chest all the way down to needle with his belt before it came loose with a pop.

He moaned as she kissed his musky hair and ran a hand through the strands. She sighed into his chest. "I love the feel of you being so close..."

She kissed the puberic hair once more before sucking his shaft into her mouth while pumping him fast.

"No clothes for you little girl," he said running through her hair with his fingers digging into her scalp. If she likes what he thinks then, they'll both be close to orgasm before the night's over.

He wasn't half way finished but she was already there, using her legs to keep her steady on him, bouncing up and down gently and slowly to keep up the pace.

Angel liked it rough. Spike liked it slow. Slow. Much savory. More about taking time rather than just a quick release for one and not the other. More about pleasure and gifting pleasure rather than roughness.

Spike was definitely more attuned. He can wait...

"Permit me to claim you," he whispered huskily. She nodded and gave him her neck. Again, he didn't go fast. Just teased and growled before eradicating Angel's mark.

In L.A., someone roared.

It's time to pay someone a visit.


	7. Chapter 7

The first time, it was 'love' that pushed out the demon. This time, it's 'hate.'

And lust. Angelus was free and he doesn't feel like 'sharing.'

Spike. The bastard took over his mark and claimed her.

How dare the little...!? Wait and he'll torment them both, fuck each of them together.

But, he had Angel's little gang to deal with first. Get them and tie them up in the cellar. Their screams were silent.

Now, he just had dinner and hopped onto the little bike he stole, making his way into Slayer's territory.

He needed to find a way to convince them all he was still Angel. And that Cordy sent him through a vision.

The Slayer is a full on Vamp and to not trust Spike.

To trust that he warped her to be his soulless sex deprived Vampire.

Angelus chuckled. He was getting good.

She was relentless, bouncing him like a trampoline. They both cried out and spazzed. Buffy was on round 2. Spike on round 1.

She kissed his neck and got up. He came after her.

"So the little fucks think they can go like this without an invite. How very impolite to 'NOT' extend the invitation."


	8. Chapter 8

Spike and Buffy felt something crash onto their heads before the pipe was picked up and lifted again by Angelus.

"Boy, she's mine!" He bound the ropes around their fists and ankles before walking over to a table with 'fascinating' instruments such as the Pear, an European tool to choke.

He moved it around until he found exactly what he wanted. The Breast Ripper. He grabbed it and showed Buffy, kneeling so she'd have a closer inspection.

"Never forget the pain I'm about to bestow on you two."

He forced her lips open to drink some water and then, slapped her. She coughed and sputtered while Angelus reached and grabbed her hair. "Who do ye' belong to...?"

Spike was wide awake and he tried to cut the rope with his teeth, but found something wrong with his mouth. They were duct taped.

He also tried to morph into Game Face. Again, there was a burn. So sharp, it had him howl which earned a smile out of the Devil.

"I had a little spell done to attach Holy Water into your brain so every time, you morph, you'll feel it rip through your skull..."

Spike couldn't move, talk, and he was pissed.

Buffy woke to to screaming. She had passed out through the ordeal and every time, he'd slap her back to consciousness.

"Come on _'William', _stay awake!" He shouted and punched.

Spike refused to face him as his legs had been smashed.

"Spike," she tried to speak.

"Ah, lover girl talks. Do you want to see 'Willy' here get it...? I can make it a good show."


End file.
